


Brothers

by wolferetic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: AU universe, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Bludheaven, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Child Abuse, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Police Officer, Dick is a good big brother, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is a good brother, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Dick Grayson, Protective Bruce, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason, Sleepy Cuddles, Tim is not Robin, Tim is tiny and cute child, Tumblr fiction collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolferetic/pseuds/wolferetic
Summary: Raccolta di fiction AU postate sul mio Tumblr redtimrobin, il tema principale è Tim e i suoi fratelli.AU ~ Fluff ~ Sentimentale ~ Bat Brothers





	1. Sorry, my Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Tim non è Robin e ha solo 4 anni, mentre Dick ne ha 21; vive e lavora a Bludheaven, di giorno fa il poliziotto, di notte protegge la città come Nightwing. Tim rimane orfano e viene preso in custodia prima da Dick, poi adottato legalmente da Bruce. Tim abiterebbe a villa Wayne, ma preferisce stare da suo fratello a Bludheaven.

Si diresse con passo svelto verso la camera da letto di Dick, tutto eccitato all’idea di andare al cinema. Dick glielo aveva promesso, e lui credeva ciecamente in tutto quello che gli diceva.  
I piccoli piedi scalpicciarono allegramente – e rumorosamente – nella stanza del fratello maggiore.  
   
« Dick, è ora! » Chiamava a gran voce il giovane, che si era addormentato non appena tornato dal suo turno  a lavoro. Non ricevendo risposta, Tim si arrampicò sul lettone, raggiungendolo « Dick… Diiiick! »  
Lo scosse con vigore, per quanto potesse un bimbo di quattro anni. Finalmente, un mugugno malcelato sfuggì dalle labbra del ragazzo più grande. Sbatté le palpebre, guardandosi intorno confuso. Quando si era appisolato? Non importava, il bambino al suo fianco bramava la sua attenzione con fervore.  
« Dick, presto! Il film inizia alle otto! » Esclamò con il fanciullesco entusiasmo di cui era dotato. Non notò l’espressione triste che gli restituì Dick, era talmente felice al pensiero di uscire con il suo _fratellone_ dopo settimane che ogni altra cosa passava in secondo piano.  
   
« Timmy… ti chiedo scusa, so che lo avevo promesso… » Si sentì morire osservando la reazione del piccolo, dapprima così entusiasta, ed ora talmente mogio da sembrare un cucciolo bastonato.  
« Ho avuto un turno massacrante… e ho ancora tanto mal di testa, non sono in condizioni di guidare… » Il senso di colpa strisciò maligno nelle vene, facendolo rabbrividire. Tim si crucciò, era deluso – ovviamente – ma qualcosa in quegli occhietti svegli si era come acceso.  
   
« Se sei stanco devi riposare. » Decretò con una serietà che non poteva essere consona ad un bambino così piccolo, ma ormai Dick si era arreso all’idea che Tim non fosse un bimbo comune.  
Corrugò la fronte, sorpreso dalle sue parole e, senza porsi ulteriori quesiti, tornò a posare la testa dolorante sul cuscino. Socchiuse gli occhi mormorando altre scuse, scivolando rapidamente verso uno stato di piacevole sonnolenza. Si destò poco dopo, percependo il calore di una coperta che veniva posata sulle spalle infreddolite; quando riaprì gli occhi, vide Tim accanto a lui che lo avvolgeva per bene con un soffice pile.  
   
Sorrise intenerito dal gesto affettuoso, Tim se ne accorse e abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato. Era adorabile quando faceva così.  
« Grazie Timmy, sei il mio angelo… » Sussurrò Dick, sporgendosi appena in avanti per depositare un piccolo bacio sulla fronte del bimbo « Ti voglio bene. »  
Tim arrossì vistosamente, nessuno gli diceva tali parole da tanto tempo; il cuoricino gli si gonfiò di gioia, tanto che dimenticò di voler andare a vedere _Star Wars Il risveglio della forza_.   
   
Facendosi coraggio, replicò con tono di voce emozionata - Anche io. - suscitando un espressione soddisfatta nel ragazzo disteso dinanzi lui.  
« Dick… posso dormire qui con te? » La piccola manina accarezzava speranzoso la coperta sotto di lui, non aveva davvero voglia di restare da solo quella sera. E poi, in cuor suo sapeva che Dick gliele faceva passare tutte in virtù del suo ruolo di “fratello maggiore”.  
« Ma certo… » Allargò le braccia, attendendo che il piccolo lo raggiungesse, accoccolandosi al suo petto.  
« Grazie. » Pigolò in risposta il bambino, stringendosi a Dick che ricambiò l’abbraccio.  
   
   
Per farsi perdonare, il giorno dopo portò – a sorpresa – Tim a vedere lo spettacolo del pomeriggio, evitando così infinite code e godendosi la pace che gli concedeva la Domenica.  
Usciti dal cinema, comperò anche alcuni gadget al bimbetto, fra cui una t-shirt e un peluche di BB-8. Il piccino non smise di ringraziarlo per tutto il tragitto di ritorno e, da quel giorno, non andava da nessuna parte senza il prezioso robot di pezza. Mentre il pigiama di Batman – regalo di Bruce - venne sostituito dalla maglietta con il disegno stilizzato del Millennium Falcon.


	2. Don’t touch him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim non è Robin e ha solo 4 anni, mentre Dick ne ha 21; vive e lavora a Bludheaven, di giorno fa il poliziotto, di notte protegge la città come Nightwing. Tim rimane orfano e viene preso in custodia prima da Dick, poi adottato legalmente da Bruce. Tim abiterebbe a villa Wayne, ma preferisce stare da suo fratello a Bludheaven. ♥ Bruce e Dick hanno un rapporto turbolento. Jason è Robin, ha 15 anni e vive per fare scherzi a Tim, che chiama affettuosamente “pulce”. Anche lui ha un rapporto burrascoso con Bruce.

Era incazzato, lo era sul serio. Ma non perché Bruce – ti punisco per insegnarti qualcosa – lo avesse costretto a portarsi dietro quella _pulce_ del fratellino. O perché quell’impiccione cronico di Dick, avesse insistito che Timmy necessitasse di acquistare degli abiti nuovi. Che diamine, questi erano lavori per Alfred, mica per un quindicenne ribelle irresponsabile. Che poi, a ben pensarci, avevano un bel fegato a fidarsi a mollargli quel piccoletto per un intero pomeriggio, senza la supervisione di Dick “chioccia” Grayson.  
Comunque, non era per nessuno di questi motivi per cui ora Jason, fosse furibondo e le sue membra assalite da istinti omicida.  
   
Nel lungo girovagare per centri commerciali, Tim aveva detto di aver bisogno di andare in bagno. Jason decise di aspettarlo fuori, non esisteva che lui aiutasse quella pulce saccente a pisciare, era più che capace di farlo da solo.  
Ma l’attesa si stava prolungando troppo così, già urtato di suo, spalancò la porta delle toilet maschili chiamandolo a gran voce. Ciò che vide non gli piacque per nulla.  
   
Un uomo, sulla cinquantina, sudato e nel panico che correva istericamente dietro un bimbetto – _Tim_ – che si gettò letteralmente su Jason, nascondendosi dietro le sue gambe.  
Ci mise poco a scansionare Tim e a fare le sue deduzioni; perdeva sangue dal naso, conseguenza di un pugno, e i suoi pantaloncini erano mezzi abbassati. Jason andò fuori di testa.  
   
Non appena quel tipo – _lo_ _schifoso lurido pedofilo_ – tentò di aprire bocca, un pugno gli fece saltare via gli occhiali. Senza dargli il tempo di reagire, Jason gli si avventò addosso colpendolo ancora, e ancora.  
   
« Cosa gli hai fatto, figlio di puttana?!! »  
« N… niente…! »  
« Lo hai toccato?! Rispondi, bastardo!! »  
Proseguì’ a riempirlo di cazzotti fino a trasformare la sua faccia in una inquietante maschera cremisi. Le sue grida attirarono l’attenzione e, come era inevitabile, qualcuno chiamò la polizia.  
   
Ci vollero due agenti per separare Jason da quell’individuo, prima che lo ammazzasse di botte. Tim venne medicato da un paramedico, mentre i poliziotti facevano il terzo grado a Jason, tentando di ricostruire gli eventi. L’uomo aggredito era finito in ospedale, e voleva sporgere denuncia.  
Ma a Jason non fregava, anzi era dispiaciuto di non avergli potuto dare il resto delle sonore bastonate che si meritava. Quando finalmente gli permisero di avvicinarsi a Tim, era stato adeguatamente curato ed ora stava bevendo un succo di frutta in compagnia di una poliziotta. Jason si avvicinò con cautela, sedendosi accanto a lui, incerto su come comportarsi. Cosa diavolo poteva dirgli?  
   
« Ehi… stai bene? »  
Il bimbo sollevò lo sguardo su lui e abbozzò un timido sorriso. Il suo piccolo viso stava divenendo violaceo, i segni del pugno che aveva ricevuto, iniziavano ad essere evidenti. Ne aveva viste di scene raccapriccianti nella sua carriera di Robin, ma questo **era Tim** , il suo fratellino. Ed era stato  _quasi_ \- grazie a Dio non aveva portato a termine i suoi intenti disgustosi - molestato e picchiato… come avrebbe fatto a spiegarlo a Bruce e a Dick?  
« Jay… »  
« S…sì? »  
Si sentiva così impotente e vile. Quel bambino ora aveva bisogno di lui, e non riusciva a fare altro che pensare a quanto sonoramente Bruce lo avrebbe punito. Una manina andò a posarsi sulla sua, ancora tremante e con le nocche sporche di sangue.  
« Non è stata colpa tua. » Sussurrò il piccolo, e poi con voce implorante aggiunse « Possiamo andare a casa? »  
I suoi occhi erano lucidi, desiderava piangere ma si tratteneva perché a disagio in mezzo a tutti quegli sconosciuti e le mille domande che gli avevano posto senza sosta. A Tim non piaceva essere al centro dell’attenzione, era così timido e schivo. _Indifeso_. Jason non poteva più sopportare la pressione che gli stavano mettendo addosso, così, ignorando i poliziotti che volevano condurli entrambi in centrale, prese Tim in braccio e scappò via. Sfruttando le sue abilità acrobatiche, seminò velocemente - e facilmente - gli agenti. Però il fatto che fosse fuggito, non significava certo che l’avrebbe fatta passare liscia a quel verme. La sua faccia era ben scolpita nella propria mente, e lui di rado si scordava di simili canaglie.  
   
   
Una volta rientrati a villa Wayne, Jason si dovette scontrare duramente prima con Bruce, poi più tardi con Dick. Il piccolo Tim venne affidato alle amorevoli cure di Alfred, che si preoccupò di fargli fare un bagno caldo e poi di nutrirlo. Non aveva voglia di parlare di quanto accaduto e, sebbene i membri di casa Wayne fossero ansiosi di conoscere i dettagli, Alfred li convinse tutti che era meglio lasciare al bambino il tempo di elaborare quanto accaduto. Si sarebbe confidato quando fosse stato pronto, non prima.  
   
   
A notte fonda, Bruce  si trovava nella Bat-caverna a sistemare alcuni bug nel computer, quando Tim lo raggiunse. L’uomo, sebbene sorpreso della sua presenza non fece nulla per convincerlo a tornare a letto.  
Il bimbo afferrò una sedia e si sistemò accanto a Bruce, in silenzio, osservandolo lavorare. Fu solo dopo un ora abbondante, che trovò il coraggio di aprire bocca.  
   
« Non devi sgridare Jay… non è stata colpa sua… »  
All’adulto si strinse il cuore nell’udire quell’accorata supplica, ma non riusciva a perdonare Jason per la sua leggerezza. E anche quando il pensiero lo sfiorava, gli bastava osservare nuovamente il volto tumefatto di Tim per cambiare idea. Non era comunque desideroso di donare ulteriori traumi al figlioletto adottivo, così decise di mentire a fin di bene.  
« Va bene, Tim. Non lo farò più. »  
Tim gli restituì un sorriso felice, e poi allungò le piccole braccia verso lui, in una muta richiesta di essere preso in braccio. Bruce cercò di non stringerlo troppo a sé, temendo che un eccessivo contatto fisico fosse ancora sgradito al piccino dopo la brutta esperienza del pomeriggio precedente.  
« Ti voglio bene papà… però non devi dire le bugie. »  
La fronte di Bruce si corrugò, sorpreso da quanto perspicace potesse essere Tim nonostante i suoi quattro anni.  
« Hai ragione, ti chiedo scusa. »  
Il bimbo sbadigliò, posando la testolina sulla sua spalla, il corpo si stava finalmente rilassando abbandonandosi totalmente alle confortevoli braccia del padre. Non era la stessa cosa di quando stava in braccio a Dick, ma Tim poteva percepire un senso di protezione altrettanto piacevole.  
Bruce pensò bene di riportarlo su in casa, era troppo umido e freddo lì sotto, e Tim indossava unicamente un leggero pigiama di cotone.  
   
Incamminandosi per la scalinata, a metà strada incrociò Jason. Gli occhi di Bruce emanavano ancora astio nei suoi confronti, e Jason era ben conscio di essere dalla parte del torto. Ma questo non bastò a impedirgli di farsi avanti e avanzare una richiesta.  
« Lo porto io a letto. » Esclamò senza remore, pronto ad affrontare  l’ennesimo rimprovero della giornata.  
   
 _Sei un irresponsabile, non posso fidarmi di te, non uscirai in pattuglia per almeno un mese,_ etc etc. Fanculo, a Jason non importava di ricevere ramanzine ipocrite da un uomo che portava con sé in pattuglia dei ragazzini per combattere il crimine, non bramava il suo perdono. Ma quello di Tim, sì, da lui voleva sinceramente farsi perdonare. Perché anche se era un piccolo rompi balle appiccicoso, gli voleva bene come a un fratello vero e proprio.  
   
La postura di Bruce era rigida, statuaria quasi, e non accennava minimamente a mollare la presa sul piccolo angioletto dormiente fra le sue braccia. Nemmeno Jason si spostò di un millimetro, era pronto a rimanere anche tutta la notte immobile su quelle scale ad attendere il momento in cui il padre si arrendesse.  
Alla fine, fu Tim stesso a placare gli animi, sfruttando tutta l’ innocenza e furbizia di cui era dotato. Si stropicciò gli occhi mugugnando, attirando l’attenzione di entrambi.  
   
« Papà, posso dormire con Jay? Non voglio rimanere solo… Dick non c’è, e io ho paura… »  
Chi riusciva a resistere ai suoi grandi occhi blu? Nemmeno Bruce dall’alto del suo cinismo, rimaneva indifferente dinanzi un tale limpido sguardo. Così, seppur recalcitrante, consegnò il bambino a Jason, che increspò le labbra in un ghigno vittorioso.  
« Prenditi cura di lui. Portalo a letto e assicurati che non prenda freddo. » Disse atono, che nel suo gergo da “cavaliere oscuro”, poteva venir tradotto con: _sbaglia un'altra volta, e ti prendo a calci nel sedere da qui fino a quando compirai 30 anni_.  
« Certo. »  
   
   
Quando finalmente i due furono sotto le coperte, al calduccio, Jason si rivolse al fratello più piccolo « Ehi _pulce_ , grazie per avermi difeso. E scusami per oggi… non avrei dovuto lasciarti solo. »  
Tim era coricato accanto a Jason, e si guardavano entrambi negli occhi; non era sicuro di come replicare, volle pensarci un po’ su prima, lasciando sulle spine il fratellone. Jason non era come Dick, lui si comportava sempre male, facendogli scherzi, dispetti e quanto altro. Aveva sempre creduto che non gli importasse nulla di lui, ma dopo i fatti del giorno precedente, si era ricreduto. Sospirò lievemente, scegliendo infine di parlare a cuore aperto a Jason.  
   
« Jay, io ti voglio bene… anche se mi prendi sempre in giro, mi nascondi i giocattoli e mi rubi i biscotti. »  
Il sorrisetto di Jason cadde leggermente, preso dai sensi di colpa. Tim era stato molto accurato nell’elencargli tutte le “torture” a cui lo sottoponeva giornalmente. Dovette ingoiare un amaro boccone dinanzi tanta schietta sincerità.  
 « Hai ragione, sono un idiota… ma sai, non tutti possiamo essere perfetti come “mr ragazzo d’oro Dickie”!»  
Il petto di Tim si animò in una risata divertita, e quel suono fu stranamente gradevole per Jason, gli risollevò l’animo. A ben pensarci, Tim riusciva sempre a farlo sorridere, anche se aveva passato un orrenda giornata e lui ce l’aveva con il mondo intero.  
   
« Posso dirti un segreto, Jay? »  
« Spara! »  
« Oggi sei stato grande… hai picchiato quell’uomo cattivo che mi aveva fatto male… vorrei essere forte come te, Jay. Vorrei essere forte come Robin. »  
« Bè, se vuoi posso insegnarti qualche mossa. Così la prossima volta che qualche vecchio bavoso tenterà di toccarti di nuovo, avrà il fatto suo! »  
Il visino di Tim si illuminò entusiasta, nemmeno Jason gli avesse appena detto che gli avrebbe regalato un intera biblioteca. Che di fatto già possedeva, visto che Bruce ne possedeva una immensa proprio all’interno della villa.  
« Mi insegni a combattere? Davvero?! »  
« Certo! Ma non dirlo a Bruce e Dick, altrimenti è la volta buona che mi uccidono! »  
Il bimbo si crucciò, ponderando con attenzione a chi avrebbe potuto – oppure no – rivelare un fatto tanto importante.  
« E ad Alfred? »  
« Diavolo, **no**! Non ti sei accorto che è lui che comanda in casa?! Ci toglierebbe per sempre i suoi buonissimi biscotti!! »  
La voce di Jason era realmente disperata, nemmeno lui poteva resistere a lungo senza i prelibati manicaretti di Alfred Pennyworth. I suoi biscotti al cioccolato, in particolare, di cui era inesorabilmente ghiotto, al punto che Bruce gli aveva vietato di cibarsene in quantità eccessive.  
« Ok, allora sarà il nostro segreto! »  
« Esattamente… un segreto solo nostro. Mio e tuo. »  
Bisbigliò Jason con un insolito sorriso dolce, per la prima volta si rese conto che lui e Tim non avevano mai condiviso niente di particolare. Nessuna passione in comune, gusti diametralmente opposti in tutto… questa brutta esperienza aveva fatto sbocciare qualcosa fra i due, un legame che non avevano mai avuto fino ad allora. Ed entrambi erano felici di questo, nonostante per arrivarci, fossero dovuti passare attraverso una grande sofferenza.  
   
   
Ci vollero qualcosa come tre mesi, prima che Bruce permettesse nuovamente a Jason di uscire da solo con Tim. Ma almeno aveva imparato la lezione: ovunque andasse, non perdeva mai di vista il fratellino e lo accompagnava sempre al bagno, accertandosi che non vi fossero _curiosi_ nei paraggi. Parallelamente, Bruce si era occupato personalmente del maniaco che aveva molestato Tim al centro commerciale. Il suddetto perse la causa intentata contro la famiglia Wayne, guadagnandosi la prigione per molti anni.  
E durante la sua prima notte in carcere, ricevette una visita notturna da Nightwing, che gli ruppe _accidentalmente_ il setto nasale, mentre lo interrogava su un traffico di droga in cui era presumibilmente coinvolto.  
Sebbene Bruce non avesse approvato il suo comportamento – specialmente la bugia detta per poterlo strapazzare lontano da occhi indiscreti - non si lamentò più del dovuto e la faccenda venne dimenticata velocemente. E poi, aveva ben altri pensieri per la testa, come mettere Jason in castigo a vita, dato che lo aveva beccato a insegnare a Tim come atterrare un uomo adulto con due mosse. 


	3. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di fiction AU postate sul mio Tumblr redtimrobin, il tema principale è Tim e i suoi fratelli.  
> AU ~ No capes ~ POV Dick ~ Bat Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick, Jason e Tim non hanno mai incontrato Bruce, e sono cresciuti assieme fra la strada e gli orfanotrofi. Fin quando Dick non ha compiuto diciotto anni, e ha deciso che si sarebbe preso cura dei suoi fratellini. Ora vivono a Bludheaven, in un piccolo appartamento pieno di caos e amore.
> 
> Coppie: TimKon, accenni JayKori e JayRoy  
> Jason bisex, Tim gay, Dick het
> 
> Dick – 20 anni, Poliziotto  
> Jason – 18 anni, Barista  
> Tim – 16 anni, Studente liceo

Le nostre mattinate cominciano sempre nello stesso modo, io sono il primo ad alzarmi di norma. Mi è sempre piaciuto essere mattiniero, forse merito della mia infanzia passata al circo. Comunque, qualcuno in questo appartamento deve essere responsabile, ed io in qualità di fratello maggiore ho l’obbligo di dare il buon esempio.  
   
Approfitto della calma che ancora regna per farmi doccia, barba e infine vestirmi. Provo sempre un senso di appagamento ogni volta che indosso la mia divisa da poliziotto, qualcosa che mi fa comprendere che sto facendo la cosa giusta nella vita. Mi dirigo verso la nostra piccola cucina, ed inizio a preparare la colazione, oggi toccherebbe a Jason, ma ieri ha fatto l’ultimo turno al bar e voglio lasciarlo dormire ancora un po’.  
   
Alle sette in punto lo sento alzarsi e andare in bagno, è puntuale come un orologio svizzero. Sto facendo scivolare pancake caldi in tre piatti, quando l’ultimo membro di casa riesce a trascinarsi fuori dal letto.  
Dal corridoio intravedo solo una testa spettinata dentro una t-shirt gigantesca che si dirige verso il bagno. Tenendo conto che Jason non è ancora uscito, sto per assistere al classico battibecco mattutino.  
   
« Jason…fammi entrare! »  
« Non rompere Timbo, ho da fare! »  
   
Finisco di versare caffè e tè nelle nostre tazze, e poi corro in soccorso di Tim, prima che decida di buttare giù la porta a calci. Una volta ci ha provato, e si è rotto un dito del piede sinistro, Jason lo ha preso in giro per mesi.  
Mi avvicino al bagno, Tim mi lancia un occhiata speranzosa e inizio a bussare alla porta « Jay, esci. Hai esaurito il tuo tempo per stare in bagno! »  
« Che strazio, ho quasi fatto! »  
« Bene, resta pure lì. Vado a fare pipì nel tuo letto allora! »  
Dopo la minaccia di Tim, la serratura scatta e Jason esce, lo sguardo torvo si punta sul nostro fratellino.  
« Provaci, e ti strappo quei puntini che tu spacci per palle! »  
« Jay, abbiamo parlato delle minacce, smettila. »  
Come al solito, Jason mi ignora e si incammina verso la propria stanza, mentre Tim si appropria finalmente del bagno, ma non prima di aver mostrato il dito medio a Jay.  
« Tim, niente gestacci! »  
Gli grido prima che mi sbatta la porta in faccia, è sempre di pessimo umore prima di aver consumato una tazza di caffè.  
   
Quando anche i miei fratelli sono vestiti, ci sediamo a tavola e consumiamo la nostra colazione. Non appena Tim beve un sorso di caffè, cambia immediatamente umore e diventa tutto gentile e sorridente. Le magiche via della nera bevanda.  
« Questi pancake sono buonissimi! »  
« Certo che lo sono, li ho fatti io! » Esclama con orgoglio Jason. In effetti devo ammettere che ne io ne Tim siamo molto bravi ai fornelli. E’ per questo che Jason prepara tutto in anticipo per la settimana, poi surgela i piatti, etichettandoli giorno per giorno, così non dobbiamo far altro che scongelare e scaldare. Quando non lavora però, si mette a cucinare tutto sul momento, dice che il cibo fresco è meglio, ma io non noto mai la differenza. La sua cucina è sempre ottima, checché ne dica lui.  
   
« Allora ragazzi, che programmi avete oggi? » Domando a Jason e Tim, ogni mattina spediamo cinque minuti per organizzare i nostri impegni giornalieri.  
« Io ho il primo turno al bar, per le quattro ho finito. Pensavo di fare un salto in biblioteca dopo, voglio prendere altri libri da leggere per il weekend. »  
« Ottimo, tu Tim invece? »  
« Oggi dopo scuola avrei il club di scacchi, ma penso lo salterò, devo preparare un saggio per lunedì, e voglio iniziare subito. »  
« Su cosa? »  
« Shakspeare, non è esattamente il mio forte. Jay, mi dai una mano? »  
Non ha bisogno di mostrare i suoi fantastici occhi da cucciolo, perché sa benissimo che Jason non esiterà ad aiutarlo a fare i compiti di letteratura.  
« Certo, Timbo. Potremmo studiare in biblioteca, se per te va bene. »  
« Okay. Ci vediamo direttamente lì allora. »  
Sorrido ai miei fratelli, nonostante passino la maggior parte del tempo a litigare, si vogliono bene.  
« Dick, tu che orari hai oggi invece? » Mi chiede Tim, mentre sparecchia la tavola. Jason è già al lavandino pronto a fare i piatti.  
« Doppio turno, finirò tardi. Passo a prendere qualcosa dal take away per cena, che ne dite? »  
« Ma oggi è venerdì, è la serata delle crocchette di pollo! » Esclama imbronciato Tim, lui ama particolarmente il pollo.  
« Mi spiace deluderti Timbo, ma ne sono rimaste poche, bastano appena per una persona. Io proporrei la pizza, e poi ci spartiamo le restanti crocchette. »  
« Ci sto! Tim? »  
« Va bene. Però non fare troppo tardi, se no mi mangio la tua porzione di crocchette! »  
   
Scompiglio i capelli a Tim, poi noto che sono quasi le otto e mi rendo conto che devo sbrigarmi.  
« Ragazzi io scappo, che sono in ritardo! » Corro ad afferrare le chiavi dell’auto, e spalanco la porta di casa, quando sento Jason che mi viene dietro.  
« Wow, frena Dickie! Hai dimenticato questo. » Mi porge la mia borsa a tracolla nera e blu, ove so già per certo, dentro vi abbia riposto un termos di caffè e il pranzo, più qualche spuntino.  
« Grazie Jay! » Mi porto in spalla la borsa e mi avvio a chiamare l’ascensore, sto per entrare quando ecco Tim che mi picchia in testa con qualcosa di morbido.  
« Il cappello, scemo! Stavi uscendo di nuovo senza! »  
Mi tocco il capo e mi accorgo che ha ragione. Ogni volta che scordo un pezzo della divisa, vengo rimproverato dalla mia collega, perciò sono grato a Tim per essersene accorto stavolta.  
« Grazie Timmy! Come farei senza voi due! »  
« Non osiamo immaginarlo. » Dice Tim con un sorrisetto beffardo, non fossi così in ritardo gli pizzicherei le guance fino a fargli male.  
   
   
La giornata trascorre abbastanza rapidamente, io e la mia partner fermiamo quattro scippi, un paio di drogati e ci occupiamo di qualche chiamata per disturbo della quiete pubblica. Quando rincaso sono già le otto e mezza, e devo ancora ordinare le pizze.  
« Sono a casa! » Non appena varco l’ingresso, stanco e infreddolito, mi rendo conto che i miei fratelli sono in compagnia di un ospite. Mi affaccio sul caotico salottino e scorgo il viso di Conner Kent, il ragazzo di Tim.  
« Salve Dick! »  
« Ehi Conner! Sei venuto a farci visita? »  
« Sì! Ho studiato con Tim oggi, visto che c’era anche Jason ho approfittato del suo aiuto per il compito su Shakesperare. »  
Noto Tim che si alza e si avvicina a me, ha la classica espressione timida di quando deve chiedermi un favore. Un **grosso** favore, a giudicare da quanto è nervoso.  
« Dick senti, visto che si è fatto tardi…Conner può fermarsi da noi? »  
« Intendi per cena? »  
« Io pensavo anche per la notte… »  
Incrocio lo sguardo di Jason per un momento, e ci capiamo a vicenda senza bisogno di aprire bocca.  
« Va bene, ma a due condizioni: primo, avviserò personalmente Clark e mi accerterò che lui abbia il permesso di passare la notte fuori. Secondo, Conner dormirà sul divano. »  
« Ma Dick, il divano è scomodo, e poi in questa stanza si gela la notte! »  
« Va bene Tim, per me non c’è problema. Non sono un tipo freddoloso! »  
« Credimi, saresti molto più comodo nella mia stanza! Il letto è grande, possiamo dividerlo! »  
Piagnucola Tim, ma nonostante tutto, non cedo minimamente. Su certe regole non transigo.  
« O così, o niente. »  
Tim sbuffa apertamente, ma alla fine accetta. Poi mi rivolgo a Conner, che sta in piedi in imbarazzo alle spalle di Timmy.  
« Conner, non devo ricordarti che in questa casa è vietato pomiciare, fare sesso e bere alcolici, specialmente se non hai più di ventuno anni. Tutto chiaro? »  
« Dick!! » Strilla Tim rosso come un pomodoro, mi godo la sua espressione incazzata mentre Conner incespica nel panico totale.  
« N…no certo, voglio dire sì signore! Non ho intenzione di portare Tim sulla cattiva strada, e riguardo al sesso mi porto sempre dietro i condom, non che li abbiamo già usati, è per il futuro…un futuro molto lontano, lo giuro! »  
Jason scoppia a ridere, mentre Tim seppellisce la testa fra le mani, invocando la morte per autocombustione.  
   
Io e Jason adoriamo sfottere Conner, è un tipo semplice, ingenuo, il tipico ragazzo di campagna. Ma proprio per questo ci piace e, nonostante quel che pensa Tim, lo approviamo. Non avremmo **mai** permesso ad un tipo poco raccomandabile di frequentare il nostro fratellino, altrimenti.  
   
Dopo aver messo abbastanza a disagio i due piccioncini, mi accingo a farmi una doccia, mentre Jason, si offre volontario per andare a prendere le pizze, aiutato da Conner.  
Lavo via la stanchezza sotto l’acqua bollente, nel frattempo, sento Tim muoversi in cucina, sta certamente preparando tovaglioli, bicchieri di carta e posate. Il nostro unico tavolo è troppo piccolo, così mangeremo nel salotto, sparsi fra il divano e la poltrona.   
Finisco di vestirmi giusto in tempo, la porta d’ingresso sbatte e la voce di Jason annuncia che sono arrivate le cibarie.  
   
Ci sistemiamo io e Jay sul piccolo divano, mentre Conner sulla poltrona, con Tim in braccio. Ogni tanto li becco a scambiarsi un rapido bacio sulle labbra, ma faccio finta di niente. Voglio concedere un po’ di tregua ai due giovani innamorati.  
   
Trascorriamo il resto della serata chiacchierando, e facendo stupidi giochi di società. E’ sconcertante che io e Tim siamo imbattibili alle sharade, mentre quando sta in coppia con Conner perda sempre. Verso le undici io mi trascino a letto, la giornata mi ha esaurito e l’indomani ho di nuovo un turno al mattino. Jason mi segue poco dopo, lui non deve lavorare ma ha preso dei nuovi libri e smania per iniziarne almeno uno.  
Lasciamo Tim e Conner da soli, consapevoli che ne approfitteranno per scambiarsi qualche effusione amorosa. Potrei andare in cucina con il pretesto di prendermi un bicchiere d’acqua, per controllarli, ma so che Conner terrà le mani a posto. E’ un ragazzo onesto, ed io sono armato, ne è consapevole.  
   
   
Il mattino dopo a svegliarmi è il profumo di cialde fatte in casa, ed io mi alzo con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Arrivo in cucina e vedo Jason dietro ai fornelli, sto per aprire bocca ma lui mi fa segno di stare zitto, indicando il salotto che è praticamente attaccato. Conner sta ancora dormendo profondamente, avvolto come un burrito nella coperta.  
Devo coprirmi la bocca perché sto per scoppiare a ridere, e poi corro in camera mia a recuperare il cellulare. Scatto un paio di foto da diverse angolazioni, e le invio su whats’app a Tim, così sarà la prima cosa che vedrà non appena si sveglia.  
   
Purtroppo sono chiamato al dovere, e sono costretto ad uscire prima che Timmy si sia alzato. Non lo sveglio perché è sabato e non ha scuola, però mi dispiace sempre un po’ non poter salutare entrambi i miei fratelli. Jason dice che sono un insopportabile _mamma chioccia_ , forse ha ragione.  
   
La giornata per me la mia collega è molto movimentata, ma fra una pausa e l’altra, leggo i messaggi che mi invia Jason, fra cui un video dove Tim fa uno scherzo a Conner.  
Sono davvero esausto quando rientro, ma almeno avrò la domenica libera, e ho tutta l’intenzione di passarla sul divano a guardare Netflix.  
Passo davanti la stanza di Tim, e non posso fare a meno di notare che se ne sta da solo ad ascoltare musica, sembra sempre un po’ depresso quando si separa da Conner.  
Raggiungo Jason che è, al solito, in cucina che prepara la cena. Mi accorgo immediatamente che sta infornando una teglia di lasagne alla Bolognese, e inizio a sbavare come un moccioso.  
   
« Wow Jay, le lasagne! Sei il miglior fratello del mondo!! »  
Lui mi guarda con un misto di disappunto e disgusto, ma sono abituato ai suoi sguardi sprezzanti.  
« Avevo tutti gli ingredienti in casa, così ho pensato: perché no? » Mette la preziosa teglia di vetro in forno, e lo regola a dovere inserendo il timer sul proprio telefono. Dopodiché, si allunga verso me bisbigliando « Se questo non tira su di morale Tim, non so che altro tentare. »  
« Da quanto sta ascoltando Enya? »  
« Da troppo, credimi. Perché deve sempre fare la regina del dramma?! Conner lo rivedrà Lunedì a scuola, cavolo! »  
« Jay, cerca di capirlo. E’ giovane, e tanto innamorato. Ti ricordi come è stato il tuo primo amore? »  
« _Oh sì_. Kori, che schianto di ragazza! »  
« Già, una donna bellissima e molto dolce. Ancora adesso non mi capacito di come tu abbia potuto lasciartela sfuggire. »  
« Che vuoi farci, in quel momento Roy era troppo sexy per non provarci con lui. La scopata più bella della mia vita! »  
« Ew, Jay ti prego! Roy è anche amico mio, non scendere in dettagli! »  
« Se lui fosse qui, vorrebbe che si sapesse che mi ha fatto raggiungere l’orgasmo. _Due volte_. »  
Scuoto la testa sorridendo divertito, la vita sessuale di Jason è sempre stata molto “movimentata”, e ha solo diciotto anni. Però è un bene che Jay sia bisex, almeno Timmy ha trovato qualcuno a cui confidare i propri timori sul suo _coming out_. Per quanto avrei voluto fare qualcosa, Tim si sentiva troppo a disagio per parlarmene, ma con Jason no. Lo ha aiutato e confortato molto in quel difficile periodo, e non passa giorno che io ringrazi il cielo per questo.  
Se non era per l’intervento di Jason, Tim e Conner starebbero ancora a fingere di essere solo amici, quando invece si desideravano appassionatamente, praticamente dal giorno in cui si sono conosciuti.  
« Comunque non temere, sono certo che Timmy impazzirà per le tue lasagne! »  
   
   
Ci avevo giusto, quando Jason gli mise sotto il naso un piatto ricolmo di lasagne, stracolme di besciamella e ragù, Tim si rianimò sorridendo euforico.  
« Le hai fatte per me, vero? »  
Jason non rispose, forse troppo imbarazzato ad ammettere che era stufo di vederlo mogio e triste. Quella sera mangiammo in un silenzio piacevole, il cibo era buonissimo, e dopo aver ultimato il pasto, io e Tim crollammo sul divano con la pancia piena.  
« Jay, lascia stare i piatti, li lavo domani io! » Dissi a Jason, lui ci raggiunse e ci stringemmo. Afferrai la nostra coperta di pile degli Avengers, mentre Tim faceva partire Netflix.  
Dopo un accesa discussione su cosa guardare, concordammo per la terza stagione di Daredevil, volevamo vederla tutti e tre, quindi era perfetto.  
   
Coccolati da una tisana, il calduccio piacevole e Matt Murdock che picchiava criminali, ci addormentammo. Verso le due mattino aprì gli occhi, mi voltai e sorrisi alla vista dei mie fratelli che dormivano sereni. La nostra vita non era stata mai facile, e non lo sarebbe stata nemmeno in futuro. Ma per questi momenti, sapevo, che ne valeva sempre la pena.  
   
__


End file.
